Too Tough to Do!
by czee
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu and Julia Chang have been bestfriends for years. Unfortunately, they end up falling for the same guy, Jin Kazama, and the battle begins! Lately though Ling's tired of being only Julia's replacement. Will she put up or break up? XJ.


A/N: Hurray! I've got another fic to write! Well I'm not really that inspired right now, though I don't know why I've been publishing lots of fics lately. . . Er hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy reading and writing it! Well I plan on keeping this short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken and I don't think I ever will.  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
Hey there! It's me ling Xiaoyu. . .  
  
Well you know what? I'm going to do it!  
  
I've finally gotten up my nerve!  
  
I'm going to break up with Jin Kazama. . .  
  
I know its gonna be tough. . . REALLY tough. . . but it has to be done!  
  
Ok, its not as if we're boyfriend, girlfriend, but. . . we've been dating for years. . . and so have Julia and Jin. . . .  
  
Ok Julia is my bestfriend. . . WAS my bestfriend. We were close friends until Jin came.  
  
We wouldn't have fought if we haven't fallen for the same guy, but unfortunately we did fall for the same guy. . .  
  
Oh well, the twists of fate can be cruel sometimes. . .  
  
Besides out of all the men, why'd Julia have to have a crush on the one and only man I've had a crush on Jin is my very first crush!  
  
So this is really going to be a tough break up. . . I'm gonna miss his company. . . but I really have to get thru this. . .  
  
It will take guts you know. I can hardly believe that I myself can do it!  
  
Still it will be worth the trouble. . . I think. . .  
  
Well think about it . . .  
  
Soon I will no longer be stood up. . .  
  
Can you imagine waiting from 7 to 10pm in a park, when he never came at all? Well his reason. . . It was traffic, when I arrived you weren't there anymore! WOW! How lame can he get?  
  
I will no longer be held up soon. . .  
  
I remember before. . . we were supposed to watch this concert of Linkin Park. I had really waited for it for soo long, and I was thrilled when Jin invited me to go with him. Well it sounds as if its not that bad right? We only ended up missing half of the concert because he came late, since he ran into Julia on the way! SHEESH!  
  
I will no longer be put up by him. . .  
  
We were supposed to go out on a date before, but according to him he has a "terrible" cough. . . well he hadn't tricked me. I think he forgot that I have caller id cause the phone he was using was Julia's phone. Can he sink any lower?!  
  
And I will no longer be SHUT-UP!  
  
Can you imagine Julia stealing Jin in the middle of our date! And I don't even get to say a word. . . they totally shut me up!  
  
Besides I think I can manage without Jin. . .  
  
I think I'm pretty attractive, there ARE lots of guys who'd like to date me. . . .  
  
When I think about it I kinda feel guilty now for turning down all the guys who asked me out. . . I turned them down because of Jin of course.  
  
Hmm. . . . I guess I'd be a fool if I say I'd never miss Jin, I mean listen to what I just said! I'm really going to miss him! He's my first crush and I loved him ever since I saw him!  
  
But I guess I'm just really tired of getting my heart broken. . . nope! I won't take it anymore!  
  
I'm going to look for Jin right now and tell him its over before I loose my nerve! I wonder where he is. . . . Is he with Julia right now?  
  
I quickly grabbed my favorite Khaki Capri pants and got a white sleeveless shirt. . . Hmm. . . should I wear a necktie? Hehehe! Nah!  
  
I didn't wear my usual pigtails, I just had my hair in ponytails since it's easier and quicker to do. . .  
  
This is it Ling. . . lets go!  
  
I went out of the house and after I had walked a few yards, that's when I realized that I really didn't know where I was going. . . yet.  
  
"I guess I'd better go to Julia's house first!" I was about to heard for Julia's house when I heard a voice.  
  
"You don't have to go to Julia's house. . . she's right here!" I turned around and saw Julia right in front of me. . . oh well so I guess Jin's not with her. . . At least it saved me time!  
  
"Hi Julia." I smiled at her as If nothings going to happen. Hm. . . I wonder if its best I tell her first? Oh well, I better tell her now. . .  
  
"Hey Ling! What's up?" Can't it always be like this?  
  
"Well Julia Chang, I'm about to do something you'll consider good news!"  
  
"Good news? What's that?" Oh my. . . here it goes!  
  
"I'm throwing in the towel. . . Jin Kazama is all yours! I'm giving him up!" I had to fight the urge of crying in front of her now but my eyes can't seem to hold the amount of tears that had built up in my eyes. . .  
  
"YAHHHHOOOO!!!!" Oh I wish I could be as happy as she is right now. . .  
  
I wiped the tears from my eyes. . .  
  
"well lets face it Ling dear. Jin never was your type anyway!" Oh tell me about it!  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course not! That weird hair of his! Its all spiky and stuff I mean, yuck! That hair must be fossilized already!" I can't believe she's actually criticizing Jin right now!  
  
"Yup, that wonderful spiky hair. . . I wonder what he does to it. . ."  
  
"His muscles! He has too much muscles! I bt well get squished by his big body whenever he hugs us! I mean he's way too tall and big for you dear. . ."  
  
"He really is muscular. . ."  
  
"And what a klutz he is! He can't even stand on his own two feet when dancing you know!" I had lots of experiences with him in dancing. . .  
  
"he was always busy standing on my feet. . ."  
  
"And his taste of friends! Are terrible!" Why she doesn't only criticize him, she she criticizes his friends as well!  
  
"Wait, are you talking about Hwoarang or yourself?" I just really had to ask her that, cause the way she's talking right now, it doesn't seem as If she likes him at all!  
  
"He was always such a two-timer! He always chases other girls! Why I saw him with Christie just today!" Well, he's actually two timing us you know. . . Though I wish he'd chase me. . .  
  
"And you know that he can be a snob at times! Why the first day we met him he didn't even talk to us when we approached him!" Yea. . . I remember that day, the day when I first fell in love with him . . .  
  
"And just because he's filthy rich, it doesn't mean that he can just order anyone around! I hear their house maids are like slaves!"  
  
"Oh the rumors you hear Julia!"  
  
"Yes sir Ling! You are MUCH better off without such a dumb-looking, Clumsy, Idiotic, girl-crazy, snobbish, spoiled rich kid such as. . . as. . ."  
  
"Waitaminit! If he's such a jerk, what do I want with him?!" I think she's coming to her senses. . .  
  
"You know I've been asking you that question for years Julia. . ."  
  
"Anybody that would drop ME for the likes of Christie Montiero! Well I never!"  
  
"Don't stop Julia, you're doing great!"  
  
"You know what Ling, You are right! Who NEEDS Jin Kazama?! HMPH! I think I'm finished with him as well!"  
  
"Don't let me stop you!" I yelled back at her as she went on her way, to god knows where!  
  
You know what. . . It really took lots of guts, but I'm really glad Julia did it!  
  
Oh here comes Jin now!  
  
"Ling! I can't believe it! Julia dumped me! I really need you now." Wow! That was quick, I think she got rid of him immediately!  
  
"There, there Jinny! How could she DO such a thing!" I gave Jin a big BIG hug and patted hi at the back. . .  
  
You know I'm glad I never did get the nerve! After all, breaking up IS too hard to do !  
  
A/N: There! Done! How'd you find it? Was it good? Well hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and keep me inspired!!! NO flames please! Thank you!  
  
Till the next story! For now. . .  
  
Ciao!  
  
= ) 


End file.
